


Yes, All These Ships Are Happening in the Same Timeline

by The_Broken_Dreamer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKuro - Freeform, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, KiKuro - Freeform, KuroKaga, M/M, aoima - Freeform, aokaga - Freeform, imaao, kagahimu, midokaga, midotaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Broken_Dreamer/pseuds/The_Broken_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can Kagami/Himuro, Aomine/Kuroko, Aomine/Imayoshi, Midorima/Kagami, Midorima/Takao, Kagami/Kuroko, Aomine/Kagami, and Kise/Kuroko all happen? Read and find out.</p><p>NOTE: Each chapter is like it's own short story about the pairing in the chapter title. They each stand on their own. I could've published each chapter as separate shorts, but i didn't want to. Plus I really do imagine them all in the same timeline, HENCE the title.</p><p>and so the final chapter KISE/KUROKO is up!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kagami's First Boyfriend Was Tatsuya

**Author's Note:**

> soooo, originally this was all just an elaborate headcanon i was typing up on tumblr. but then it started getting longer and more detailed. I was dividing the sections by pairing and making it chronological. And i was like, "well might as well make this a fic if i'm doing this much. people might read it."
> 
> The first chapter is definitely the tamest. LETS DO THIS!

 

Kagami and Tatsuya were the cute and sweet middle school 'boyfriends,' experiencing a whole bunch of firsts together.

They spent tons of time together as kids with basketball and learning from Alex. It was in middle school when they tried some stuff. It wasn't any kind of "official" relationship that they recognized, but they experienced lots of firsts together, just messing around.

Tatsuya always seemed way more comfortable with trying anything for the first time whereas Kagami was always awkward. Tatsuya would gently tease him and then express some physical affection, like ruffling his hair or running his fingers down his arm or caress his cheek, despite Kagami's red red face. It may have been Tatsuya to always suggest things and bring things up for the first time, but once they were into it Kagami would always take control, and that was one of the things Tatsuya liked about him. He didn't mind initiating things when it wouldn't be long before he could surrender all control to Kagami.

Tatsuya would climb onto Kagami's lap, and smile and kiss him, and their kisses would get more forceful and intense. Gracefully, Tatsuya would rotate, while kissing, and slowly lean back so he'd be lying on his back on the couch and Kagami would be on top of him, still kissing.

After doing each thing once, it was incredibly likely that next time Kagami might initiate.

Kagami looked up to Tatsuya and wanted to be close to him, but was never good at expressing himself. Tatsuya liked that Kagami looked up to him. He liked the attention, especially as it became noticeable how quickly Kagami was improving his basketball skills, to have Kagami still still revere him like that boosted his self esteem. It was a temporary fix for a growing problem, in which Tatsuya wanted to actually prove himself Kagami's better, but he couldn't do that as long as Kagami had him on this pedestal.

His frustration and feelings of inadequacy merely worsened with the game that Kagami let him win out of pity. Their relationship didn't really "end" in any finite way with the argument. Kagami returned to Japan so neither of them got closure. It was one whole big ball of unfinished business, and life got in the way.


	2. Aomine and Kuroko Were Each Other's First Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary is kinda redundant since the chapter title pretty much does that for me.

 

Just as obviously that Tatsuya was Kagami's first boyfriend, Aomine was Kuroko's first boyfriend, and Kuroko was Aomine's first boyfriend. Aomine never considered boys until Kuroko.

Kuroko was always a bit of a contradiction. He was quiet yet forceful, reasonable yet stubborn, invisible yet blunt. Because he was so "quiet and invisible," Aomine took him to be some soft spoken shy kid. Soft spoken, yes. Shy? No.

In their first real conversation Aomine made some sarcastic remark for a joke, and Kuroko immediately came back with an incredibly blunt truth about Aomine, which would make anyone overhearing their conversation laugh, but Aomine was just stunned.

The way their relationship started was somewhat tied to the team plan to have them partner up together. They'd always sit next to each other on the bench. They had the bro-fist they did. Imagine Aomine going in for the first one ever, and Kuroko just looked at him, confused. He knew what Aomine was doing, but he didn't know why. So, Aomine had to explain  _why_  he was giving a brofist, and the explanation was the first real compliment he'd ever given Kuroko.

On the bus to games, they'd sit in the same seat, and Kuroko would always lean on his shoulder. On the bus home from games, sometimes Kuroko would fall asleep. Other players would ask Aomine if it bothered him, or why didn't it bother him that he was like Kuroko's furniture. Aomine just brushed them off. They were just the reserve players. He didn't need to explain to them. The other Miracles kind of understood, though Murasakibara was the only one who would repeatedly ask the question on other occasions, not understanding at all, sometimes not remembering that'd he'd asked before.

Kuroko and Aomine would always hang out on the walk home from school, sometimes spending time at each other's houses. They almost always argued if they talked about anything other than basketball, BUT they just liked being near each other: leaning, stretching their legs over each other, arm around the shoulder. They were unusually comfortable with pretty much no physical boundaries between them.

* * *

The way their relationship began, they were watching a movie together at Aomine's place. Kuroko was actually sitting between his legs and Aomine had his arms wrapped around him like he was a teddy bear, occasionally resting his chin on top of Kuroko's head. When the movie was over, Kuroko turned his head to see that Aomine had fallen asleep, and he smiled. Aomine's chin was resting on his chest, his breathing deep and even. Kuroko looked at him for minute and then strained his neck to kiss Aomine on the lips. It was very light. He only held it for a couple seconds, but when Kuroko pulled away Aomine had drowsily awoken. It took him a few moments to wake up and realize what had just happened.

"Tetsu—wha? Why did you—?" Aomine's eyes were a little wide.

"Aomine-kun looked cute sleeping." He shrugged.

"That's—that's it?" Aomine's voice raised an octave, as he facepalmed himself.

"Why can't that be it?"Kuroko asked as calm as ever.

"Because! You don't go around kissing just—ANYBODY," he shouted.

"I didn't kiss just anybody. I kissed Aomine-kun. But—If Aomine-kun disliked it so much, then I guess I won't—" He started to get up from Aomine's lap, but Aomine grabbed his arm tightly, so he couldn't stand up.

"I didn't—" Aomine was blushing furiously, and looking at the wall instead of Kuroko. "I didn't say I disliked it." Kuroko's face softened and he sat back down.

So, when Kuroko pulled Aomine's face down to him, Aomine didn't resist, and Kuroko gave him a proper kiss, which he gently returned.

* * *

Their relationship would consist of Kuroko bluntly admitting things he thinks about, or wants to do, and Aomine just always shushing him, and frantically looking around to see if anyone overheard. Now, it had nothing to do with hiding their relationship. It was more like privacy. If Kuroko turns to you in the cafeteria and asks if you've been together long enough to have sex, or that he wants to be on top, the average reaction would be to shush him. Aomine blushes at all these things when t it's just the two of them, so he certainly doesn't want these details to be broadcasted.

There was the one time Kuroko said he had a dream about Aomine, and when he started going into detail, it sounded like he was summarizing an adult video. So after the first time Kuroko said, "I had a dream about Aomine-kun," all times after that Aomine will always proceed to slap his hand over Kuroko's mouth, even if no one was around. "Save it for later." He'd say, code for "when we're alone or elsewhere."

They took it quite slow. Kuroko seemed to know what he wanted to do most of the time, and Aomine would just always be on the receiving end. They'd make out, Kuroko would start trailing kisses down his torso, and licking and biting to illicit reactions. Aomine would just watch him with a smile, and savoring every touch, and when they returned to kissing he would wrap his arms tightly around Kuroko pinning them together.

It's funny. Kuroko was the one who started the relationship, but Aomine was definitely the more attached one, "Tetsu this," and "Tetsu that," and every time they hugged he would inhale the scent of his hair. He'd watch him fall asleep after a busy day. He just always wanted Kuroko around. So if they went a day or more without seeing each other, he'd usually be waiting outside Kuroko's house to walk with him to school because he couldn't go any longer without seeing him.

Aomine was incredibly nervous for the first time, but excited because "it was Tetsu." Kuroko was in the lead of this relationship. He topped the first few times, as they got used to this new side to their relationship. They tried face to face, but Kuroko preferred behind, lying against Aomine's back, and being able to wrap his arms around Aomine and trace sensitive spots on his chest and abs, and trailing kisses and bites down his back. Aomine would gasp his name while he was inside him.

It was Kuroko, and not Aomine, to first suggest that Aomine should also try topping. Aomine hadn't even considered it, but Kuroko wouldn't have brought it up if he didn't want to do it.

Aomine, for the first time, was on the giving end, exploring Kuroko and trying to get responses out of him like all the times Kuroko had done so to him. He was already turned on just from their makeout session and planting kisses all over Kuroko's torso, but when he tweaked one of Kuroko's nipples, Kuroko moaned out his name, and Aomine felt like he was overflowing with heat. Aomine preferred face to face with Kuroko on top of him so he could watch every reaction. And he could easily kiss whenever he wanted.

They traded off pretty evenly. Neither was a permanent top because both were such different experiences. They wanted all of it. And it all depended on what they were each craving that day.

* * *

Aomine and Kuroko's end was much sadder than Kagami and Tatsuya's unfinished business, "not really an end," end.

With Aomine's growing boredom with basketball, his belief he will never lose, and his abandonment of Kuroko in the Teiko games, Kuroko basically vanished from Aomine's life entirely. And without basketball between them, Aomine didn't feel like he had the right to go and search for Kuroko. He was the one that told Kuroko not to pass to him anymore. To go and ask for anything of Kuroko, to want anything of him, he'd lost the right when he put a stop to their basketball partnership.

He had no right to search for Tetsu not that he thought that he could find him even though they go to the same school. If there was one thing Tetsu had down, it was how to not be seen. He sort of hated himself because he really wanted to still keep Tetsu, but he felt like he'd permanently broken their relationship with his actions. The boredom plus this somewhat self-inflicted misery made him quite bitter.

And poor Kuroko was left believing that Aomine, in all ways, not just basketball, didn't want him anymore, so he was depressed and sad and disappointed. If things had stayed as they were before this, he might have gone to the same school as Aomine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really pleased with the scene of their first kiss. I can picture it so clearly.


	3. Aomine's First Decidedly Non-Boyfriend Was Imayoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's in the chapter title

Aomine, upon entering Touou, and joining the basketball team, the captain, Imayoshi was quite intrigued by him. Imayoshi had obviously heard of him, but had never seen him play. So he required Aomine to have separate private practices, which of course he didn't want to go, but Imayoshi had his ways. This is how he's the only person on the team who knows what Aomine's "all out" looks like. They played one-on-one and though Imayoshi could put up a small fight, he was no match for Aomine, in strength, speed, or skill. But, out of sheer curiosity, after Aomine revealed he wasn't even going all out against him (even though that seemed physically improbable), Imayoshi insisted "as the captain" he needed to know what all the players could do to their full potential.

Before, it had seemed Imayoshi could put up a little fight, but going all out, it was clear that only Aomine's lack of trying made it seem like that. In reality there was no fight at all. Aomine had been going quite easy on him.

On the way to the locker room, it was at this point that Imayoshi started coming onto him quite strongly, praising his abilities, but at the same time he didn't seem awed by them. He was quite cocky and sly in the way he talked.

"Well, well, so you do live up to the name miracle in more ways than one." He smiled, with an evil sort of glint behind his glasses.

"Fine, whatever. Can I go now?"

"Sure you can go, in a minute…" Aomine was getting impatient. "You know, I haven't set my sights on a first year ever before, even when I was one, so you're the first."

"Huh?" Aomine was kind of an idiot after all.

"I could tell even before seeing you play that you were bored by practice. You clearly don't need it, but I can't just allow one player to constantly skip practice, especially a first year, no matter how good he is."

"Tch. I don't need anyone's permission." He waved his hand to the side and started to walk away. But in a flash Imayoshi had snatched hold of his wrist, startling Aomine enough to turn back around.

"That's true, but without me, doing as you please will be difficult. You may have your special skills, but so do I. And going against me will be an anything but a peaceful easygoing existence. You don't want me in your way."

"What are you getting at?"

"An arrangement. I'll let you do as you please, granted you will have to show up to league commitments to stay on the team. But, I'll make it significantly  _easier_  to do as you please, as long as you give me something in return."

"What?" Aomine still wasn't catching on.

Still holding Aomine's wrist tightly, Imayoshi approached him leaving almost no space between them. By sheer instinct Aomine backed away until he hit the wall, but Imayoshi closed the distance.

"Nothing you won't like. But you'll take care of certain—urges."

Aomine looked a bit surprised, but being the bigger guy he could have escaped if he wanted to. He was seriously thinking about the proposal. He really did hate people getting in his way.

"Have you been with a guy before?"

Aomine slightly smirked "one." He chuckled though he preferred not to think about how he lost or rather "gave up" Tetsu.

"So! You might actually know some of what you're doing." Imayoshi leaned closer. "Well? this is a one time offer, so think carefully…"

Even though Imayoshi was pressed up against him, Aomine slightly tilted his head to the side, and checked him out as much as he could from this angle.

"Heh, okay. Deal."

In an instant their arms were tangled around each other and their mouths desperately crashed together. And so began Aomine's second sexual endeavor. It couldn't be more opposite than his relationship with Tetsu.

* * *

 

Even though the arrangement was what Imayoshi wanted, he didn't want to be the permanent seme. Though any time they were together after a game Imayoshi almost always topped.

Despite it being such a cold arrangement, you'd never know by all of Aomine's ravaging enthusiasm. He'd never express it in words, but rather actions with Imayoshi sitting with his back against him, and Aomine would wrap his arms around him and slide one of his hands up the front of Imayoshi's shirt, and the other down Imayoshi's pants. Aomine's mouth would land where his neck shoulder and neck met, and he'd alternate between sucking and biting. Imayoshi would lean his head all the way back onto Aomine's shoulder. He'd reach one hand up to firmly grip Aomine's hair, and the other hand would dig into Aomine's thigh. They'd be locked like this, grinding their hips into each other.

Aomine got the best of the deal. He got to come and go as he please as long as he had mindblowing sex with Imayoshi. Now, mindblowing wasn't part of the requirement. It just happened that they were both able to make each other feel so fucking good. So even though Aomine agreed in the first place, if he'd known it'd be this good, he wouldn't have hesitated for even one second.

* * *

After not too long, whenever Aomine was turned on, he'd immediately think of Imayoshi. Some of their sexual forays even weaved their way into Aomine's dreams.

Even though the start of the deal was sex whenever Imayoshi wanted, there'd be multiple times where Aomine would seek him out. Imayoshi never refused that. Even if only one of them was craving it, all it took to turn the other one on was knowing the first one wanted it.

Imayoshi lived alone, so if they weren't doing it in locker room, closet or bathroom then they were at his place.

Sex didn't change the way they interacted. It was just sex and nothing more. They were just scratching each other's itches.

 


	4. Kagami's First Decidedly Non-Boyfriend Was Midorima

**Chapter 4: Kagami's First Decidedly Non-Boyfriend Was Midorima**

It all started with a game of one-on-one. Kagami ran into Midorima when he was doing errands one weekend, and a couple dozen insults and curt sentences later, they were headed towards the nearest basketball court. Despite the fact that the last time they faced each other, Kagami won. Seirin beat Shutoku. Midorima still manages to say things that imply he's better than Kagami.

"I beat you last time. I'll beat you again." Kagami snapped

"Your confidence is foolish. Today is a different day. One-on-one is a different game. I won't lose again. Besides, today Cancer's ranking is number 2, far above Leo. You don't stand a chance." He clutched a small keychain plushie panda in his left hand, which must be his lucky item.

"Whatever." Kagami rolled his eyes. No one wanted to 'get into it' with Midorima when it came to his horoscope obsession.

They were playing furiously for quite a while, and even though Kagami's jumps allowed him to stop Midorima, it was even easier for Midorima to defend against Kagami whose shooting average was nowhere near as high. Blocking his dunks were easy too, so either of them making a basket was a matter of speed and accuracy.

Kagami was fed up with Midorima's insults combined with his calm playing style, in which he was currently winning by 5 points. When Kagami knocked the ball out of bounds, Midorima went to fetch it. Kagami bruskly followed and shoved Midorima against the fence.

Midorima had a nasty grimace on his face in a 'how dare you' sort of way. Midorima put himself above all 'physical' altercations.

"Tch. A basketball idiot is useless in a battle of words, when he can only react with violence." With abrupt force he knocked away one of Kagami's hands. Kagami still had a tight hold on Midorima's collar. "Now remove your other hand." He glared at Kagami in such a way that he seemed taken aback by his expression.

"Not when you keep ragging on me."

"Then either prove me wrong, or accept the truth. Any other course of action is utterly pointless." Midorima said with his monotone voice that always carried an air of disdain to it.

Kagami snarled, his grip tightened. Anything Midorima would choose to say will just piss him off. Midorima grew tired of this. An idiot is no good when it comes to words. He didn't have the patience for conversing with idiots. Midorima decided a slight demonstration of force may be necessary to get through his thick skull. He got a firm grip on Kagami's wrist that was still holding him back, and in a single motion brought down his other arm where Kagami's neck met his shoulder, and managed to flip their positions around, pinning Kagami against the fence and freeing himself-somewhat.

The sudden movement took Kagami by surprise and he had a partial dumbfounded look on his face. Kagami was now the one trapped but he still had a firm hold on Midorima's collar.

When a brief silence settled between them, Midorima became overly aware of how heavy both of them were breathing. And even though Midorima never put himself in these kind of physical altercations that seemed common for Kagami, he was just a little bit excited. It was a lot of anger, rage and annoyance, but no one else brought these feelings out as fiercely or as easily as Kagami could. His mind went blank, something that he never really experiences. And before he knew it he was leaning forward and firmly pressing his lips against Kagami's. He vaguely thought he felt Kagami jump just a bit, but then Kagami began kissing back with equal force.

Kagami still had a firm grip on Midorima's collar, but was now using that to pull him close. Midorima pressed against him, pinning him to the fence with his whole body, and with his tongue pried his way into Kagami's mouth: the taste, the warmth, drinking it all in his mind was just swirling fog. They both reached a state of 'do anything that feels good.' This was new for Midorima. They took deep panting breaths in between each wet and forceful kiss. With his free hand, Kagami clung to the fence, his knuckles going white from gripping so tightly. Midorima threaded one hand through the fence and he dug his fingers into Kagami's thigh with the other. They got all the way to grinding against each other, but it wasn't enough.

Midorima broke the kiss with frustration, his face still unusually close to Kagami's, both of them were flushed, and their eyes darted this way and that. Midorima gritted his teeth. He couldn't bring himself to say out loud what he was clearly thinking about.

In a low gritty whisper Kagami mumbled "My place isn't far from here." Midorima's eyes stopped darting around and he was staring at the fence but listening intently. Then Kagami lowered his voice to a bare murmur in which Midorima managed to catch the words "live" and "alone." It didn't matter what the other words were.

They finally broke apart, and kind of fumbled about in a hesitant sort of way, starting in one direction, stopping, and continuing in that same direction. They grabbed their stuff and walked an incredibly brisk pace down the street. Kagami only slowed down when he started to fumble with his keys. Midorima growled "Hurry up," right next to his ear when he caught up to him.

Kagami scrambled to unlock his door, taking longer than he usually would. Inside his apartment they lay down their stuff on the table. Midorima politely removed his jacket and set it on a chair, and the second they made eye contact again, Midorima pinned Kagami to the wall in a flash began sucking away at his neck. Kagami let out gasps in between his panting breath, and dug his fingers into Midorima's hair, pressing him against his neck more than he already was, egging him on.

They slowly sunk lower and lower as they wrestled pieces of clothing off, and dug their fingers into each other's backs. The only sounds that filled the room where their heavy breaths and the squelching of their sweaty bodies rubbing against each other. Out of sheer pride, Kagami refused to let himself cry out and muffled himself with his hand.

* * *

They never had an official arrangement. It was more like one sought the other out for "one-on-one" but their time always ended at Kagami's place. There was never a pattern to it. There was never a warning for the other when one would show up outside their school after practice.

It was Kagami who ended their little "not a relationship" for good. After he and Kuroko reached an understanding that they were gonna come back stronger since losing to Tuou, he just felt the need to put a nail in this particular coffin.

He and Midorima had one more night together, and it felt as good as ever. But after they were done, and they both were getting dressed, Kagami sitting on the bed with his back to Midorima said, "This is the last time."

"Hm," Midorima said in response indicating he'd heard him. There wasn't anything to say. This relationship didn't revolve around conversation.

Kagami was surprised when he felt a hand on his wrist, and turned around. Midorima was sitting behind him, dangerously close. "Only fitting to make the last time longer." Kagami couldn't help but smirk, as they quickly sunk into a heavy makeout session. Midorima kept pressing against him until he fell backwards onto the bed, allowing him to climb on top.

Midorima traced his tongue down Kagami's chest, nipping here and there, leaving tiny marks. Each nip made Kagami shudder. He hated to admit it, but Midorima was really good at this. He gasped and groaned as Midorima teasingly traced sensitive spots with his fingers.

"Hm, are you sure you want to keep going?" Midorima asked and you'd think they'd never had sex before with his tone of voice.

A vein popped in Kagami's forehead. "Hurry up and fuck me, you idio-!" He was cut off when Midorima inserted his finger into him, and Kagami let out a gurgle, and continued gasping with every tiny movement Midorima made. His hands bunched up in the sheets, holding them as tightly as he could.

Kagami's finite statement had spurred them both on. Usually they spent a little less than an hour together whenever they did this, but tonight they made it last a few hours. Making sure to do each of the things they'd ever tried. It was actually quite late when they ran out of steam. Midorima would have to come up with an excuse as to why he's returning home at this hour.

He got dressed but Kagami was still laying on the bed, quite out of it.

"Oi, Kagami!" Midorima snapped in his usual tone. Kagami dazeley lifted his head to let him know he was listening. "The next time you lose, it better be to me." He said haughtily, pushing his glasses higher on his nose.

Kagami just let out a single tired laugh. "Yeah," he said weakly, scoffing in a 'yeah right' kind of tone.

And Midorima left, and that was it. And, Kagami was left with trying to figure out an excuse as to why he probably couldn't practice with the team tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was nowhere to really fit this detail in, but in my headcanon, Midorima at the point of his first time with Kagami was definitely no virgin, AND definitely been with other boys before. Cuz he knows what he's doing a little too well. and i think that fits.
> 
> 6/22/15 EDIT: I'm almost certain Midorima was at least together with Akashi. Akashi would've been in control of that relationship (obviously). They would've switched. Akashi would've been a dominant uke and equally dominant seme. I also think maaaaybe he could've had a little experience with Nijimura. Like Nijimura was his first crush on a guy or something.


	5. Kuroko and Aomine Were Each Other's First Fling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuroko and aomine are the only ones who get 2 chapters

There was no chance of actually rekindling their relationship, but after Touou defeated Seirin, Aomine couldn't stop thinking about Tetsu. He'd had all those experiences with Imayoshi, but still he was thinking of Tetsu. Seeing him again had awoken something in him.

Later that night after the game, he intercepted Kuroko outside his home. Kuroko was surprised to see him. Neither of them were their usual selves, not even the selves who had just played that game earlier that day.

"Tetsu," Aomine was wearing a jacket hood to hide his face.

"Aomine-kun."

"I—just…could we…?" Aomine kept pausing and looking around like he was about to leave with a 'nevermind.' But he kept stopping himself. He took a step toward Kuroko so they were just an arm's length apart. "I never stopped…i still—"

Aomine finally looked him in the eye, and they both had a fierce kind of desperate gaze. So when Aomine sprung forward, wrapping his arms around Kuroko and leaning down to kiss him as hard as he could, Kuroko immediately opened to him and they were making out in the middle of the street.

In between kisses, Aomine whispered "Tetsu," over and over again. Aomine started kissing his way down Kuroko's neck, and Kuroko grabbed Aomine's head with both hands, digging his fingers into Aomine's hair. "Ao-min-e" he gasped for the first time in that moment, and Aomine went from kissing to sucking on Kuroko's neck until the skin was red, and nipping him, leaving bite marks, as if to claim him. Polite little Kuroko only ever lost the honorifics during sex.

They were still out in the street, so without breaking contact or intensity, Kuroko steered them in between his building and another, to a slim alleyway, and Aomine pressed his entire body against Kuroko, up against the wall. Aomine would've just left it at kissing, but, while they were making out, Kuroko's hands found Aomine's belt and started undoing it. And fuck, kissing wasn't going to be enough for either of them now. Aomine had exponentially increased his intensity and initiative since they were last together, mostly due to his ongoing arrangement with Imayoshi. Kuroko had never been with him like this, before.

Aomine already knew how he wanted to do this. Once Kuroko had exposed him, he turned Kuroko around to face the wall and pushed him up against it, pulling Kuroko's pants down without loosening them. Aomine continued to suck on Kuroko's neck, as he prepared him using Kuroko's own saliva. He had missed all of this, everything Kuroko was. Bending Kuroko over a little farther, he thrust into him, and wrapped his arms around him, one hand sliding up his shirt and the other gripping his member, and he started jerking it in time with all of his thrusts.

On one hand, both could say, physically it was the best sex they'd ever had, but when it was all over and they both zipped up, a shameful silence settled, and Kuroko wouldn't look Aomine in the eye. And without any words of praise or discouragement, Kuroko entered his building. He hesitated before he closed the door behind him but he still didn't look at Aomine.

Aomine felt like he'd just done an awful thing, even though it wasn't entirely his responsibility to bear. They'd both allowed everything to happen. There was equal blame. And Aomine wouldn't have even gone in the direction of sex if Kuroko hadn't initiated and driven his mind there. He'd just hoped for maybe a kiss when he came over to Kuroko's place. But the entire time it sounded like Kuroko enjoyed every moment, the reactions, the sounds. Aomine felt it all too. Everything made his body feel so good, so why did he feel so bad?

* * *

The tryst didn't end there. Aomine felt like crap, but still kept mentally reliving the extremely good parts of his night with Kuroko. A couple days later, Kuroko showed up at his school. Aomine was actually going to practice "for once," but Kuroko intercepted him in the locker room. Everyone else was already in the gym.

They didn't even say anything this time. They just held each other's gaze, not even greeting each other with names. And it only took a minute before Kuroko moved swiftly across the room and pulled Aomine down into a kiss, which he immediately opened for, letting Kuroko explore his mouth. Aomine fell backwards onto a bench and Kuroko immediately straddled him, never breaking the kiss. Aomine dug his hands into Kuroko's shirt, bunching the material in his fists. Kuroko dug his fingers into Aomine's thighs. This was a little new. Kuroko was never this aggressive in their relationship.

He kept pressing against Aomine with forceful kisses until Aomine was lying on the bench on his back. But Kuroko didn't enter him. He held both of their members in one hand and started jerking them off together. They were both having trouble keeping their voices down. Kuroko muffled himself against Aomine's chest. Aomine had to muffle himself with his own arm. Their grunts and pants and moans were still a little too loud, but they felt too good to care beyond what they were doing.

Right after they finished they still had no words. Kuroko briefly looked Aomine in the eye, but decidedly avoided eye contact immediately after. They didn't have any time for a drawn out exit. Imayoshi and Momoi's loud entrance immediately launched Kuroko out the door, to avoid detection, and Aomine would have to come up with an excuse as to "what he was doing, practice had already started."

That was it. Neither one of them sought the other out like that again. Aomine continued his arrangement with Imayoshi, without him ever knowing, not that they were "in a relationship" anyway.

With Aomine, this all happened before Kuroko found out what Kagami really meant by his words after the Touou game. Once Hyuuga revealed to him what they really meant, and he and Kagami "made up," his off-period ended, and whatever those flings with Aomine were, were driven from his thoughts.


	6. Midorima Was Takao's First Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I ship these two like no tomorrow, they almost weren't going to be in this fic cuz my headcanons for them didn't fit into this timeline of events, BUT then, out of nowhere, i came up with an alternative headcanon that suddenly paired them up within the confines of this timeline, sooooo here they are.
> 
> :3 more smut here than any chapters before. yes yes. quite.

Takao was quite aware of Midorima's little arrangement with Kagami near its end there. Midorima was the opposite of good at "sneaking around." And any excuses he gave to go see Kagami were a little TOO detailed, like he was offering far more information about what he was going to do than he would normally offer when it was the truth.

So Takao would tease him here and there. "Shin-chan shouldn't try to become a secret agent." And these types of comments usually earned a simple "Shut up," or a "Shut up, Bakao," from Midorima with a vein popping out in his forehead.

After Midorima and Kagami's arrangement ended, Takao still poked fun here and there. They were staying late at the school gym because Midorima was still shooting three's. Since it hadn't been uncommon for Midorima to come up with an excuse to go in the opposite direction of his house to see Kagami after late night practice, Takao had decided this was time for another jide at Midorima about that.

"Oh! Shin-chan, what are you going to do now that you can't do late night shopping at that convenience store in the direction of Kagami's apartment?" That was Midorima's most common excuse when he it was just him and Takao after team practice. Takao couldn't help but giggle at his own joke.

Midorima picked up his next basketball, and without looking back at Takao he answered, "Why? Are you jealous?" and he sent that basketball soaring through the air to get nothing but net.

Takao froze. No words came to mind. No words came out of his mouth. He could feel his face heating up. It had only been a few seconds, but it wasn't like Takao to not have an immediate response. Noticing this unexpected pause, Midorima looked back at him. Takao immediately looked the other way to hide his face.

"Oi! Takao!" Midorima called sternly.

Takao felt like he was caught in a trap. Midorima started walking towards him. As he got closer, Takao turned away and started stuttering loudly about how he needed to get home, and he started toward the door. Midorima took a few final strides to quickly catch him, wrapping his arms around him from behind and holding him tightly. Takao froze in surprise again, and found it very difficult to swallow.

"I always saw you," Midorima said, "watching me. Even when you were talking to someone else, I'd see your eyes on me." Takao's heart was pounding. He could feel it in his throat and in his ears. "I couldn't stand when your eyes were on anyone else but me." Takao hadn't even noticed he'd been holding his breath until he gasped for one after Midorima said that.

Takao noticed that he could feel Midorima's rapid heartbeat against his shoulder. The only sound they could hear was each other's heavy breaths. Midorima ran his hands up Takao's shirt, feeling every inch of him. He started kissing and nipping at Takao's neck and shoulder. Takao's sharp intakes of breath spurred him on. Midorima traced a circle with his tongue and then started sucking on Takao's neck, which earned a small moan.

Takao raised his arm and dug his fingers into Midorima's hair, pressing him even harder against his neck to encourage him. Midorima alternated between sucking, kissing and biting. Takao had started unconsciously grinding back against Midorima's groin.

In between kisses, Midorima asked again "Takao, are you jealous?" When he didn't get a response he started tweaking one of Takao's nipples. He let out a high squeak in response, followed by a groan as Midorima continued to pinch and pull his nipple. He found a new spot on his neck to start sucking, as he started tweaking both of Takao's nipples at the same time. Takao gasped, and his hips bucked against Midorima. Then Midorima leaned in real close and muttered in Takao's ear "are you jealous?" Takao jumped in reaction to the puff of air blowing against his ear from Midorima's whisper.

"Yes, I'm jealous!" he groaned, grinding against Midorima as hard as he could. "I want Shin-cha—" he was cut off by a silent gasp when Midorima ran his tongue up and down his neck. That's when Midorima slid one hand under Takao's shorts, grabbing him.

"Shin-chan!" he yelled in surprise.

"Are you hard for me?" Midorima asked in a deep whisper that made Takao shudder.

He had to swallow a few times to get an answer out. "Shin-chan—uhnngh—made me hard." he groaned.

"I made you hard or I'm making you hard?" He whispered demandingly.

Takao was gasping and moaning at every little movement Midorima made, teasing him with light touches of his fingers.

"Shin-chan—is—uhn—making me hard," he shouted with a moan just to get the words out.

"Good," he whispered even softer, right near Takao's ear, sending a shiver through him.

Midorima tightly wrapped his left hand around Takao's member, so much that Takao began thrusting into his hand. Takao groaned and gasped, but held just enough of his wits to cry out, "Shin-chan—your—AH—your left hand—" his body's reactions didn't allow him any more speech. He was a little in shock since that was the hand Midorima so carefully taped every finger when he wasn't practicing basketball.

"Don't worry about it," he said in a low voice, then whispered, "it's only for you."

A giant lump fixed itself in Takao's throat at hearing that. That this neurotic who'd only leave his fingers bare for basketball would allow this? Is a serious declaration from Midorima. With that thought, Takao's mind became cloudy, as all he could be aware of was Midorima's arms holding him tightly, feeling him all over, and the warm pressure of Midorima's front press firmly against his back.

Midorima jerked his hand faster and faster, both of them were panting loudly, but only Takao cried out, managing half-spoken yes's and more's as he reveled in Midorima's touch. As he reached his climax he whispered 'shin-chan' over and over with a broken voice.

* * *

They were both awkward around each other the next day. Midorima might have been fine if Takao didn't blush and look away every time they made eye contact, and that reaction of Takao's always made his cheeks go red.

That evening, after practice, just after the rest of the team left, when Takao usually always stayed until Midorima was done shooting threes, he said he was leaving. He tried to quickly and quietly scoot out of there. Midorima was across the court when Takao got to the door but the moment he tried to open it, Midorima immediately pushed it closed from behind him. In a matter of mere seconds he'd made it all the way across the gym. Takao's heart was beating rapidly, and he suddenly couldn't swallow any more or feel his feet on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Midorima asked plainly, not a single change in his demeanor with the way he always spoke.

"Shi—shin-chan. I didn't see you behind me."

"Baka," he said, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

It didn't take much to get Takao to stay. He was embarrassed but he didn't regret anything. He just didn't know how to handle it. With the discussion on this topic already, they quickly had a repeat of the previous night. Takao let Midorima run his hands over every inch of him, and proceed to get him off.

* * *

This quickly became a routine of theirs to have these sexual encounters after Midorima finished practicing his threes, long after official practice. Both of them had parents and siblings at their houses, so they really didn't have an option outside of school.

During school and practice their behavior didn't change much. Takao found it harder to tease Midorima because his head would sometimes get all fuzzy. When Takao did fire teases his way, their exchange was a little different. Midorima would still have his second of being pissed, and yelling Takao's name, but after everyone around them looked away, Takao would always find a small smile directed at him. Maybe that was one of the reasons it was harder to tease Midorima these days. It had always been for his reaction.

If Midorima let his mind wander at any time, whenever he regained his senses he'd always realize he'd been staring at Takao. None of Takao's teasing bothered him anymore. He let out his little seemingly snap reactions because he knew that's what Takao was after, and it always made him smile to see Takao laughing.

* * *

They'd been fooling around almost every day over the last couple weeks, but they had still stayed in the realm of getting each other off, nothing further.

Like all the other nights it always started with Takao in Midorima's arms.

"Wa—wait Shin-chan."

"You don't want to?" he asked as he kissed Takao's neck, knowing full well that Takao wanted to.

He gasped and moaned from Midorima's teasing his neck. Midorima's expert hands slid up Takao's shirt, tickling his skin, making him shudder. Even with layers of clothes between them, Midorima holding him tightly, he could feel Midorima, hard, pressing against his ass. It felt like a tease.

"I—more," he stuttered.

"What was that?" Midorima asked, having heard him quite clearly, and knowing precisely what he meant.

"Shin—Shin-chan. I wanngh—want—" every falter in Takao's words spurred Midorima on, to know it was him reducing Takao to this. "—Sh—unhuh—Shin-chan in—" Takao then squeaked, reaching a higher octave than Midorima knew his voice could go. "—innnnsss—INside—mngh" He rolled his head back, leaning as far back against Midorima's shoulder as he could, and started gasping.

"Is that really what you want?" Midorima whispered huskily in Takao's ear, making him shiver all over.

Takao's face was all red, and he looked down at the floor, wide-eyed, knowing Midorima's eyes were on him. He ever so slightly nodded his head once. He couldn't muster any other words or actions. That was all Midorima needed.

Unable to keep off each other they continued their sloppy kisses, and awkwardly tried to move in the direction of the locker room, but the height difference made it difficult.

"Enough," Midorima muttered between kisses as he suddenly picked Takao up.

"Eh?! Shin-cha—" Midorima cut him off with a deep kiss.

Once in the locker room, Midorima pushed Takao down on one of the benches and lay on top of him, still running his hands all over him. He started fiercely kissing Takao who immediately opened up, letting their tongues collide as they began to taste each other, reveling in the vibrations they gave off, moaning into each other's mouths.

Though they were in the heat of the moment, when it came to getting inside Takao, Midorima was careful and slow. He was eager, but didn't want Takao to experience any pain.

Takao noticed this, and weakly said "I can deal with the pain as long as it's Shin-chan." And Midorima came down in another forceful kiss. Takao wrapped his hands around the back of Midorima's head and pulled him into a deeper kiss.

Midorima slid deeper and deeper inside Takao until he couldn't go any farther. "AH!" Takao cried out with a mix of pleasure and pain, breaking the kiss he could no longer sustain. Hearing how his voice echoed, his eyes went wide he instantly covered his mouth with his hand to try to muffle it from then on.

"Let your voice out," Midorima murmured. "Everyone's gone. Be loud—" he leaned in so he was right next to Takao's ear, "—for me." The low whisper against his ear, made Takao shudder.

For a while the room was full of nothing but Takao's unrepressed cries, occasionally with the barely discernable "SHIN-CHAN" mixed in.

"How do I feel—" Midorima asked in a low teasing voice, as he slowly and steadily rolled his hips, thrusting into Takao again and again "—now that I'm deep inside you?"

Takao's gasps and moans and panting all ran together. He surely could've come up with a teasing reply to Midorima if his entire body wasn't on fire, burning in every place Midorima touched.

"I asked how do I feel?" he demanded in a deep whisper.

All the feelings shooting through his nerves, and his mind completely empty, Takao cried out"Ngh—feel full of—full of Shin-chan."

Midorima smirked at that answer. Everything Takao said and did, just made him want more of him.

Midorima kissed him again, sliding his tongue in again to explore, as he started speeding up his thrusts. Takao's cries were beyond words. Midorima gasped over and over again, "Takao," until he too was crying out with Takao, as they each climaxed.

They lay on the bench for a long time, catching their breath and starting to feel cold from all the sweat. Even though Midorima was greater in stature, Takao didn't feel crushed at all with him still on top of him.

Once they finally caught their breaths, though their hearts were still racing, Midorima asked in a cracked voice, "Are you alright?"

"Heh, I'll be fine," he said a little strained. Midorima was laying on him putting pressure on his chest after all.

"Takao—" Midorima said, clearly he found the response he received less than convincing.

Takao took a deep breath, "I'm happy," he said, still sounding worn. He wrapped his arms around Midorima in a gentle embrace. "I'm happy I was with Shin-chan."

Midorima smiled and rested his head at the crook of Takao's neck. "And I'm happy I was with you—Kazunari." Takao jolted a bit at the sound of his name, and his face went red again.

"Shin-chan isn't fair."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3


	7. Kagami and Kuroko Were Each Other's Second Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was easily the most fun chapter to write.
> 
> and it is Kurokaga NOT Kagakuro (in case that was what you were looking for)

There was this sort of lighthearted air between them, when they finally resumed bickering after their brief silent streak.

After a particularly rough practice for the upcoming Winter Cup prelims, Kuroko had just been polishing up his vanishing drive with the addition of Kagami in the technique. The two of them skipped Maji Burger for once. Kagami said he'd cook whatever Kuroko wanted, as a 'reward.'

While they were waiting for the food to finish, they hung out on the balcony together.

"Kagami-kun is always there for me," Kuroko said with that slight smile of his.

Kagami blushed and mumbled about, "all of a sudden," and, "saying embarrassing things again." This happened plenty of times before, Kuroko saying something Kagami finds embarrassing, and usually his outburst was a little explosive, but this time was different. He mumbled some more and hid his face. Kuroko's words still felt like they're hanging in the air. Then he said,"Kuroko-" still with his face hidden, "-I like you."

"I like you too, but Kagami-kun is the one saying more embarrassing things than me."

Kagami exploded a bit, getting redder but still hiding his eyes with his arms. His frustration overrode his embarrassment and he lowered his arms to glare at Kuroko, he took a deep breath to start yelling, but before he could get a word out Kuroko said:

"Didn't Kagami-kun hear my response?"

Kagami deflated, as the air he was about to use to yell, silently left him. He still glared at Kuroko, his cheeks bright red. Kuroko had the same expression he always does, staring back with 'those eyes.' Kagami finally broke eye contact saying, "It's not like I  _wanted_  to like you."

"Kagami-kun, that's mean. That's not how you confess to someone."

Kagami flinched at that, scrunching his face up in anger. "It annoys me how easily and often you say embarrassing things." He said angrily, his arms rigid and tense, clearly restraining himself.

"It annoys me that Kagami-kun is mean and sometimes slow."

"SLOW?! What are you—" he's cut off when Kuroko jabbed his hand into Kagami's side, making him lean over in pain, clutching his stomach.

His face was now reachable from Kuroko's height, and Kuroko took this opportunity to take hold of his collar and kiss him firmly on the lips. Kagami stopped moving when he made contact. He stayed there until Kuroko released him. Kagami was looking at the ground and his cheeks were, if possible, burning redder than before. He was kind of frozen. It looked like it took him a lot of effort just to slowly raise his hand, and place it on Kuroko's head with a thump. He ruffled Kuroko's hair, patting his head.

"Kagami-kun is cold too." Kuroko said.

"WHAT?!" his embarrassment vanished, and he was looking at Kuroko with angry shock.

"Does Kagami-kun always return a kiss with a pat on the head?"

Kagami went straight-faced, just his eyes still glaring with annoyance, and he was grumbling, as color once again rushed to his cheeks. With glacial slowness Kagami started leaning down, little by little towards Kuroko, purposefully avoiding eye contact. Once Kagami was close enough to feel Kuroko's breath on his face, he quickly closed the rest of the distance, far more forcefully than Kuroko was expecting. Kuroko was tense from the surprise but then relaxed into the kiss which made Kagami relax too, and with one arm he pulled Kuroko close to him, deepening the kiss.

The height difference presented a problem. Without breaking the kiss, Kagami slowly leaned back against the wall and slid down so that Kuroko was leaning over him. Kuroko climbed into Kagami's lap, straddling him. The timer started beeping in the kitchen but neither of them so much as flinched, and continued their makeout. Kagami wrapped his arms around Kuroko, pressing their bodies together so there was no space between them. Kuroko traced his tongue along Kagami's lips, startling him a bit, but then he opened, as they finally got to taste each other.

* * *

Not much of their everyday behavior changed. It was a testament to how close they already acted around each other that actually being "in a relationship" was not much more than putting a label on it plus the sexy stuff.

They'd still go to Maji Burger. They still fought and teased each other. Sometimes Kuroko would come over and Kagami would cook him dinner.

One time Kuroko offered to cook for Kagami and...it resulted in boiled egg everything: boiled egg with soy sauce, chopped boiled egg, boiled egg wrapped in lettuce, boiled egg with rice (which Kagami had previously cooked), hard boiled egg in Miso soup (which was leftover in Kagami's refrigerator). Needless to say, Kagami never let Kuroko cook for him again. As punishment, Kuroko had to eat bentos prepared by Kagami which consisted of all Kuroko's egg dishes, for lunch, until the eggs were gone. Though Kagami would eat some himself, even he couldn't eat just that one thing for every meal, every day.

* * *

When they had discussions of past relationships, Kagami was tiptoeing around the subject, "Is there—anyone? have you—have you been with any—anyone before?" and even saying that much, Kagami's cheeks were bright red.

Though right after getting that out, Kuroko immediately, without hesitation, answered: "I only did it with Aomine-kun." Plain and simple in his usual calm voice, like it was no big deal. He didn't even look up from the book he was reading.

"How can you just answer?!"

"Kagami-kun asked me a question, so I answered."

"Yes. I know. But IT'S NOT supposed to be THAT easy!"

"Why not?" Kuroko was never phased by Kagami's loud reactions, and those words shut Kagami up quite quickly. He didn't have a response as to why. As always Kuroko managed to simplify things that Kagami, like many other people, would complicate.

"Kagami-kun has been with Himuro-san, right?" Kuroko asked as plain as day without looking up from his book.

Kagami's face went even redder as he buried it in his arms.

"Not everyone's like you. There's this thing called tact."

"If Kagami-kun doesn't like it then Kagami-kun doesn't have to be with me." At that, Kagami peered out of his arms with a mix of frustration and tiredness scrunched up in his facial expression.

Kuroko was still calmly reading, but sensed Kagami's gaze and looked up to meet it. Kagami quickly averted his eyes, grumbling under his breath.

"It's just hard to deal with." He said hiding his face again.

"But Kagami-kun likes me, right?" Kuroko's words were right next to Kagami's ear as he felt a kiss on his head, and he jumped back.

Kuroko had taken advantage of him hiding his face and come around the table to stand behind him. He then draped his arms around Kagami's neck and leaned so his chin was on his shoulder. Kagami sighed loudly, but as always, had nothing to say. Kuroko was right, and quite perceptive.

* * *

They had plenty of makeout sessions. Kuroko's forceful personality made it easy to bypass Kagami's embarrassment. They were actually together quite a while before their first time.

They'd gone to Kagami's place to watch a game. It'd gone into overtime, and it was quite late. Kuroko had fallen asleep with his head on Kagami's lap. It wasn't until Kuroko let out some extremely mild snores that Kagami even realized Kuroko was asleep. When that happened, he forgot all about the game and just watched Kuroko's calm sleeping face as he inhaled and exhaled even breaths.

Kagami had no idea how long he was watching Kuroko, but he suddenly had an urge to kiss him. He leaned over and gently pressed his lips against Kuroko's. A shock went through his body when he felt Kuroko kissing him back, and with a little more force. Nine times out of ten, Kagami's embarrassment and surprise would rule all and he'd pull away and shout at Kuroko. But this was the one time out of ten. His eyes went wide for a bit, but he settled back into the kiss and closed his eyes again.

This time it was Kagami who slid his tongue into Kuroko's mouth, and Kuroko let out a quiet moan. They wrestled their tongues, as they kept catching each other's lips with their teeth. There was no leader between them. One of them would begin a motion and almost immediately the other would respond in kind. Kagami broke their kiss and started nipping and sucking Kuroko's neck and shoulders, as he pulled down Kuroko's collar to give himself access.

"K—Kagami—" Kuroko gasped, and dug his fingers into Kagami's back.

Kagami went still for a moment, did he hear right? That was the first time he'd ever heard Kuroko say his name without an honorific attached. He paused for a little too long, and Kuroko looked down at him.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko's eyes were barely open, and his cheeks were flushed.

Kagami shook himself out of his brief stupor, and kissed Kuroko full-on the mouth again. They both pressed against each other with as much force as they could muster. Their moans and groans vibrating between them.

They were just heavily making out for a while, Kagami lying off to the side of Kuroko, and leaning over him. There was a point where Kuroko realized that this was as far Kagami would take it on his own, but he could also sense something different between them tonight, something more intense. Holding onto Kagami's collar, Kuroko leaned forward until Kagami was no longer hovering over him, and took this opportunity to switch places, and lie on top of Kagami.

"Kur—roko?!" Kagami was a little startled, not in his angry embarrassed way, but in a moment of pure surprise, where he really wasn't sure what Kuroko was doing.

Kuroko recaptured Kagami's mouth with more force than he'd been using. It was a little while longer before Kagami finally closed his eyes and got back into it, wrapping his arms around Kuroko, pressing them together. He started sliding his hands up Kuroko's shirt, and Kuroko took advantage of this and briefly broke the kiss to completely remove it. Kagami was a little dumbfounded when Kuroko removed his shirt too. He didn't help at all. His arms literally fell out of his shirt to his sides, still with the stunned expression on his face. Kuroko frowned a little when he reacted like that.

"Kagami-kun, do you even want me?" Kagami immediately slapped his hand over his eyes to hide his face.

"How can you just  _say_  stuff like that?!"

"I wouldn't have to say that if Kagami-kun didn't make embarrassing situations  _more_  embarrassing than they already are." Kuroko gently grabbed the hand Kagami was using to cover his eyes, but Kagami wouldn't budge. "Kagami-kun," he said with quiet affection, and only at that did he relax his grip enough so Kuroko could uncover his face. They held each other's gaze for a moment before Kuroko leaned down to start kissing again.

It took all of Kagami's strength to resist an outburst of embarrassment when Kuroko undid both of their belts without breaking their kiss. Embarrassed, but also extremely nervous. He hadn't actually thought a lot about this part, though he was currently at a loss as to why he hadn't thought about it before now. Every kiss, and the feeling of Kuroko's tongue in his mouth sent a heat straight through his body. It was Kuroko's turn to plant kisses and nips all down Kagami's neck. Kagami buried his face in Kuroko's hair, as he gasped, his breathing became heavier. Kuroko sent a jolt through his body when he started using his tongue. He was lightheaded and dizzy. Thoughts seemed impossible to form. All he could do was hold onto Kuroko, and dig his hands into him.

"—K—ROKO—" Kagami gasped as Kuroko entered him. His eyes rolled back in his head.

"Kagami—" Kuroko grunted in a low whisper.

Kuroko leaned forward and they resumed their kissing, more desperate and forceful than before. Kuroko moved slowly, but Kagami still shuddered at his thrusts. Their faces were mindnumbingly hot. They clung to each other, and their grips only tightened as Kuroko steadily sped up his pace. They couldn't sustain the kiss any longer, both of them gritting their teeth. Kuroko buried his face in Kagami's shoulder, as they both started crying out as they neared their climax with every thrust.

After that moment Kuroko collapsed onto Kagami, their breathing labored, and hearts racing. It was only now that they realized how sweaty they were. Once Kagami had caught his breath he started to sit up, but Kuroko still slumped over him, exhausted, not making any movement to get up.

"Oi! Kuroko." Kagami called a little demandingly. It's not that Kuroko was by any means heavy, but he would appreciate the courtesy of Kuroko sitting up himself.

There was no response. Kagami squinted, really confused. He leaned forward to closely inspect Kuroko's face. He could just barely make out the sounds of even breaths. Kuroko was asleep. He'd fallen asleep. Kagami gently lifted Kuroko off him, and sat him on the couch, letting him lean on him. Kuroko really had no stamina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko is REALLY REALLY FUN to write. He's just so unapologetically HONEST, it's beautiful. I've never written dialogue for a character like him before, and conversations with Kagami are the best cuz no one reacts more explosively to Kuroko than he does.


	8. Kagami was Aomine's Second Boyfriend & Aomine was Kagami's Third Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter title is your friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was REALLY HARD to come up with a segway from Kuroko/Kagami to Aomine/Kagami. Kagami wouldn't be unfaithful. He's too nice of a guy for that. And he's not smart enough to even try or pull it off even if he wanted to. Also, he and Kuroko wouldn't "just break up" for any reason.
> 
> and WOW this took a while to write. I didn't know it'd end up being so much LONGER than the previous chapters XP  
> it's more than TWICE as long as my longest chapter. midotaka was about 2,400 words. This is about 5,600 words!
> 
> i'm gonna blame kagami and aomine cuz it just took this many words to finally get those idiots together. they are some stubborn asses.

Kuroko was with both of them first.

After finally defeating Touou and Kagami having a victory over Aomine, and Aomine having lost for the only time he can ever remember, the two of them started meeting a couple times a week to play one-on-one. Most of the time Aomine wins, jibing Kagami with "Are you sure you beat me? I don't see how that's possible. The only one who can beat me is me." Kagami would always get worked up but soon his response to that would interrupt Aomine, in which when Aomine said: "The only one who can beat me—" Kagami would cut him off with saying "—is me." and Kagami enjoyed getting into the habit of telling Aomine: "The only one who can beat you is me."

Even though they had such competitive dialogue, they actually stopped keeping score pretty quickly. They played so long that they'd lose track of how much they each had, between 2-pointers and 3-pointers. It was more of a physical challenge than a battle of scoring. Each one would try to one-up the other in tricks.

After playing and working up a sweat, usually long through sunset, they'd grab something to eat at Maji Burger, and keep up the sarcastic one-liners, and competitive talk. It was no big deal, but Aomine would always walk Kagami home after. He could get home in the same direction, it wasn't that much out of his way anyway. There were lots of simple excuses. Sometimes their hangout wouldn't end there, and instead of Maji Burger Aomine would mooch off of whatever Kagami was making for dinner. Sometimes they'd play video games or watch TV if something cool was on. Typical friend stuff.

In between all that typical friend stuff, there'd be moments when they were both taking a break on the bench and gulping down water. There were times one of them forgot their water, so the other would share. It wasn't a big deal. Sometimes their hands would accidentally brush as they passed it back and forth. Sometimes in the middle of playing, Aomine would be blocking Kagami on defense and Kagami would turn his back to him before his next move, and Aomine would be so close that he could feel hot puffs of breath on his ear. And, for a brief moment there, time would seem to slow down and Kagami found it extremely difficult to swallow. There'd be times when Aomine threw his arm around Kagami's shoulder usually in jest, but then he seemed to leave his arm there longer than any average friend would.

* * *

In the last few days there'd been times when Aomine would pause, usually when Kagami said something nice to him, or in between stories he'd be telling, he'd say something that implied that he and Aomine were close that he "doesn't tell just anyone something like that," or "I don't do this for anyone else," or "It's always more fun when you're around." Aomine would always pause like he was trying to decide something important.

One night, after Aomine mooched another meal off Kagami, who'd stopped complaining about said mooching at this point (it'd happened too many times already, and he always let Aomine get away with it), they were standing in the entryway as Kagami was seeing Aomine out. They'd just said their "See ya's" and Aomine turned to go, but stopped walking after just a couple steps outside. Kagami had been about to close the door but also stopped when he saw this. He was about to call out his name, but Aomine did it first, "Kagami" he said somewhat darkly still keeping his back to him.

"Kagami," he said a little more strained like through gritted teeth.

"Wha—" but Kagami didn't get to finish his question. Aomine whirled around and grabbed Kagami by the collar, their faces inches apart. Slowly he leaned forward til their foreheads were touching. He still held Kagami's shirt tight in his grasp.

"— _Kagami_ —" he barely whispered after a long silence.

Both of their breathing sped up but neither did anything or said anything. Kagami could feel the energy radiating off of Aomine. This feeling was all too familiar. It was extremely strong and the same kind of feeling that, in the past, had led to—some— _'other'_ activities—with Tatsuya, Midorima, and now Kuroko. Kuroko, he was still with Kuroko. But these feelings were so strong. It felt like electricity shooting through his body, making him feel more alive than he knew he could be.

"Aomine," Kagami finally said. "We—I can't." he stuttered it. He wondered if it sounded as reluctant as it felt. "I'm still with—"

"—Tetsu" Aomine finished his thought. He sounded rough and pained but with a bit of soft sympathy. Aomine breathed a heavy sigh.

They were still leaning against each other's foreheads, but Aomine's hand relaxed from Kagami's shirt. When Aomine finally stood up straight he was staring at Kagami's shirt, refusing to make eye contact. Kagami just wanted to look him in the eye once, to try to make Aomine understand that he still wanted to, even if they couldn't do anything.

"Til next time, eh, Kagami?" Aomine sounded almost bored. He turned around slowly, waving a single hand with nonchalance as if that moment between them hadn't just happened, as if they both hadn't been thinking of the exact same thing just now, unable to help imagining what it'd be like to kiss each other, strip each other, and fuck each other. Still, Aomine hadn't gone more than a few feet when a hand grabbed his shoulder, and he stopped abruptly, frozen and wide-eyed. Kagami couldn't see this face, but Aomine was shocked and a tiny bit excited. He was having trouble swallowing.

"Not like that," Kagami said firmly. "Don't leave, acting like nothing just happened... 'I can't' doesn't mean—I don't want—" Kagami stopped talking when Aomine suddenly looked back over his shoulder, and they locked eyes, eyes with desperation they'd never seen in each other.

Aomine reached up and surprisingly gently lifted Kagami's hand from his shoulder. That brief contact of just their fingers was agony, giant lumps in their throats. Aomine turned around and reached for Kagami's face, but stopped short of touching him, letting his hand fall in defeat. He turned his back to Kagami again.

"Tetsu," he sighed, "It's always Tetsu..." Aomine let out a forced laugh. Not just that Kuroko being with Kagami now was stopping him, but also that Kuroko was his first, and he'd actually thought that their two flings might have meant they could get back together, but those hopes had been dashed with silence. So he certainly didn't want to hurt Kuroko,  _again_.

Kagami felt like his throat was closing up to keep him from saying this, but in a strained voice he said, "It might not always be..."

They locked eyes once more before Aomine silently turned and walked away, without any feeble attempts to brush off the conversation.

* * *

Each game of one-on-one after that had an underlying tension they could always feel, when they were in each other's space playing defense.

Kagami had begun withdrawing a bit from Kuroko, and when Kuroko asked, "Kagami-kun, what's wrong?" Kagami didn't ' _lie_.' He merely said that there was this weird new vibe between him and Aomine and it's completely throwing him off in more than just basketball. That was the truth, and it hadn't gone any farther than that. Though it felt like he was lying with his emotions rather than his words. Kagami always wanted to protect Kuroko, even now.

Aomine had a different way of dealing. He still had his arrangement with Imayoshi even though Imayoshi no longer had any basketball obligations, since they were knocked out of the tournament. The day after each one-on-one with Kagami, since that moment had arisen between them, Aomine would seek Imayoshi for some relief. Imayoshi wouldn't say no to that. The more eager Aomine was, the more it turned him on. Aomine found himself experiencing an even more empty feeling than he had after those brief sexual encounters with Kuroko, like he was betraying himself, or rather, not going after what he really wanted and settling for something less.

There was no upset that suddenly drove Kuroko and Kagami apart, not like the way he and Aomine ended in middle school. Kuroko noticed that he and Kagami had fewer and fewer conversations, and he couldn't even remember the last time he and Kagami kissed, let alone anything else.

* * *

One day after practice Kuroko found himself heading towards the court where Kagami and Aomine always played one-on-one, and sure enough there they were, breaking out a serious sweat, and there was a tension between them. It wasn't like the "the only one who can beat me is me" tension. It was just the way they seemed to react to any slight physical contact, or when their eyes met, whatever the tension was it made Kuroko's stomach sink. They weren't talking or laughing, or even smiling, but Kuroko felt that if they had been laughing or smiling, or even shouting, he wouldn't feel as bad. But, because of this tension, he just felt worse. Kagami didn't look at him with those eyes anymore. He was only looking at Aomine.

Kuroko wasn't sure when he started walking away. It felt like all of a sudden he was seeing the street in front of him instead of the basketball court, as if his feet were acting of their own accord. He ended up outside Kagami's place and just sat down on the steps. His face felt numb, and his throat was in knots. It might've been easier to deal if Kagami was looking at anyone else, but because it was Aomine, Kuroko's only other boyfriend ever, his first, it made this whole mess way too personal for him.

It felt like he'd only been sitting down for 10 seconds, when suddenly he heard his name.

"—hey! Kuroko!" Kagami was standing over him, gym bag slung over his shoulder and towel around his neck.

Looking up, Kuroko also saw it was night out now, when did that happen?

"Are you okay? You were really spacing out."

Kuroko became aware of the numbness in his face again, as he stood up, deliberately looking down and not at Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, you don't have to do this."

"What?"

"If two people in a relationship stop acting like they're in a relationship, what are they then?"

"Kuroko, what are you—"

"No relationship at all is better than a half-hearted one." Kuroko then looked Kagami directly in the eye.

Kagami didn't need to ask what this was about. It felt like Kuroko was reading his mind, like he was reacting to imaginary conversations that Kagami had played out in his head, but never brought up. Kagami broke eye contact first. He nodded, not sure what to say, if there was anything he could say. Kagami walked past Kuroko.

"Do your best." Kuroko said quietly. It made Kagami stop in his tracks.

"Ye—eah." Kagami answered him awkwardly.

With that Kuroko started walking away, and Kagami watched him for a long moment before going in the building.

Once in his apartment he threw himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling in the dark. This was completely new territory for him. How was this going to affect his friendship with Kuroko?

* * *

The next day, school or practice hadn't been particularly awkward or brutal, like Kagami had expected. Kuroko was a little more subdued than normal, but somehow he didn't let it affect his basketball. Kagami was worried all day about how their breakup might manifest, but it was more like everything had reset to how things were after they first met. Kuroko didn't talk much to begin with, anyway. But, having no effect actually felt worse than if something was different, any sign that Kuroko was having a hard time.

Even though Kuroko's words, from last night, sounded like he was crushed, it was like Kuroko was completely unaffected, which bothered Kagami. Kuroko was the upset one, but now it was like it was nothing. Kagami was still preoccupied with Aomine, but that didn't make this thing with Kuroko hurt less.

After the bizarre, surprisingly uneventful day, Kagami met Aomine for one-on-one like always, and this time Kagami was extremely nervous, nervous in a way he'd never been in all the times he'd met up with Aomine before. All the previous times, his relationship with Kuroko was like a buffer. But now? Now, buffer-free, he had no fucking clue what was going to happen.

Because Kagami was anything but smooth or subtle, when Aomine greeted him he could immediately see that the guy was nervous. Kagami, the idiot that he is, pretended like he wasn't acting any different than normal, even with the waver in his voice, determination not to make eye contact with Aomine, and proneness to laughing before and after every sentence he said.

"Are you a fucking moron?" Aomine droned, lazily, in annoyance.

"Haha—what? What are you talking about?" No person sweats as much as Kagami was sweating right now, and they hadn't even started playing yet.

Aomine was a little peeved. He was going to have to be extremely blunt, or Kagami might actually try to keep pretending the whole time that he wasn't acting weird.

"What the hell is going on with you? Stop acting like you don't know you're being strange, cuz you are, and you know you are. You don't actually think I'm a bigger idiot than you, do you? Cuz that's the only idiot who would believe this shit."

Kagami still had a nervously fake grin plastered to his face, and was staring off, away from Aomine. At those words he could feel his throat closing up and hear his heart pounding in his ears, as his fake grin morphed into a bit of a grimace.

"Oi! Do I need to punch you?" Aomine grabbed Kagami by the shirt and forced him to face him, though Kagami still didn't look him in the eye.

Kagami was deathly afraid of looking Aomine in the eye right now. He absolutely did not know what would happen if he did. The almost conversation they had a while back about the possibility of being together felt like another lifetime. They'd almost been talking candidly then, but that seemed impossible at this very moment.

"Why won't you look at me?!" Aomine shouted.

They were both breathing heavily now. It took Kagami immense effort to swallow the boulder-sized knot in his through. Aomine let go of Kagami's shirt with a sneer. He was pissed. He was extremely annoyed, and this wasn't like Kagami to just not say anything. He glared at Kagami a few seconds longer, waiting for a verbal response or at least some eye contact, but Kagami's eyes were fixed on the fence behind him.

"Fine. Whatever." Aomine tried to sound like his bored-self, but he cut his words a little too short, clearly still angry.

He slumped over to the hoop and dropped his bag, and even though all he needed was the basketball, he lingered at his bag, searching through it as if he was looking for something else he needed.

All Kagami could hear was blood pounding in his ears. He couldn't move. Could he speak? He didn't know. Maybe if he took a deep breath he could force the words out. He inhaled as much air as he could fit in his lungs

"KUROKO AND I—" He stopped short, mouth gaping, when he heard how loud he was. Aomine was only ten feet away.

At that Aomine stopped rifling through his bag and froze, staring at the ground wide-eyed. His heart had already been racing from his display of anger, but now it was pounding so hard it felt like it might leap out of his chest. His mouth went dry, making it hard to swallow, but he didn't move a muscle, waiting, hoping Kagami would say more.

"We—we...WEbrokup—" Kagami was out of breath just trying to get that out, and every breath after felt like he was gasping for air.

Aomine still hadn't moved an inch. He wasn't exactly sure what Kagami just said, he'd slurred it together so much. He knew what he wanted to hear. But was it? What Kagami said? He wracked his brain but couldn't think of anything Kagami could've said that only sounded like the words he heard: well, not anything that made sense anyway. But he still didn't dare to believe it. That conversation between them was weeks ago, and they hadn't spoken a word about it since.

He finally stood up from his bag, still facing away from Kagami, balling his hands into fists.

"Sorry—what was that?" Aomine asked in a voice uncharacteristically soft, compared to his usually tone.

Kagami's eyes widened. He didn't think he could say it in the first place, but DEFINITELY not a second time.

For every second Kagami remained silent, it felt like a needle went through Aomine's chest. He couldn't let this go. He had to know what he said. Maybe Kagami didn't believe he needed to hear it again, or that he was unsure of what he said in the first place.

"IDiot," he grumbled. "Repeat what you said just now! I couldn't hear you right!" Aomine shouted without turning around. Patience wasn't his thing.

Kagami felt his heart rate slow just a bit, but it was still loud as ever in his ears. He exhaled a silent laugh. Before, he thought maybe Aomine was making fun of him, or that he'd completely misconstrued their conversation that time. But Aomine was being serious. Of course, Kagami thought, that he'd be the one to screw up, like this.

After an immensely deep breath, he started, "KurOKO AND—" In his time staring at the fence and trying to get the words out again, Aomine was right behind him, and now poking him hard in the cheek.

"I heard the part about Tetsu, what about you him?"

Kagami turned his head away, so he couldn't even see Aomine in his peripheral.

"we—brkup." He muttered quietly.

"Seriously! Why can't you say it to my face so I can hear you?!" Aomine grabbed his neck and shook him roughly back and forth.

Kagami fought and broke free of his hold, and with his eyes closed tight, shouted, "we BROKE UP!" and he was out of breath again. He slowly squinted through his eyelids and saw that he happened to be facing Aomine now.

"And?" Aomine said expectantly.

"And what? That's all I said before." Kagami said turning to face the other way.

"Not that. I KNOW that," Aomine droned. "You and Tetsu broke up, and now what? What do you want me to do with that?"

Kagami's eyes widened again. He hadn't thought that far. All he thought was "tell Aomine." Kagami grabbed a fistful of his own hair and gritted his teeth in frustration. This was the part that neither of them had said out loud even in that one conversation. It was all implied. It was all with body language, before. He felt like he could beat himself up forever. He was no good at thinking...but he was good at basketball...hm...maybe...

"A game." Kagami said decisively, and easily.

"WHat?" Aomine's face screwed up in confusion.

"If you win, I'll tell you. If I win—"

"—Tch, you won't." Aomine scoffed.

"— _If I win_ —I'll tell you." Kagami finally looked Aomine in the eye, his face full of the kind of determination he had when he first beat Aomine.

Aomine's face softened a bit with a slight smile. What was Kagami playing at?

This game was far fiercer than their previous one-on-ones. They were faster, sharper, blocking more of each other's shots than usual, but whenever one of them made a basket, the other was sure to quickly follow.

They played long past sunset. The sky was a blanket of black.

They played until they were so tired that they both had to lie down on the court from exhaustion: sweating buckets, lungs burning, legs aching, and desperately trying to catch their breaths. Thankfully they collapsed close enough to Aomine's bag that he could roll a little to the left and stretch to reach his water bottle. He gulped down his share to alleviate the dryness in his mouth, and passed it to Kagami who did the same.

They lay there a while in silence, the only sounds were their heavy breathing and traffic in the distance.

"So, who won?" Aomine asked faintly.

"I think I lost track about an hour ago," Kagami laughed.

Silence settled between them once again, and, for the first time since before their game, both could think about the confrontation right before. The consequences were the same, win or lose, as stipulated by Kagami. But they still fought as if they'd lose something if they lost the game. Either way the result was the same. It got quieter as they each slowly caught their breath.

Were they back at square one? It took a lot of effort to get Kagami not to be silent, and Aomine didn't have enough energy left to put in the same effort again. But he certainly didn't think he could be the one to bring up their conversation from before.

"Aomine..." Kagami muttered in a weak voice.

"What...?" He murmured back, "—EH?!" Aomine flinched as Kagami suddenly appeared, hovering directly over him.

His heart that had finally quieted down from the workout was at full speed again.

"What're you—?"

Aomine was cut off as Kagami leaned down and kissed him firmly on the lips. He stayed there a few seconds before pushing himself back up.

"Before—you asked me what I wanted."

Aomine stared a little dumbfounded: that fire in Kagami's eyes, he was dead serious. Then he broke out of his trance with a bit of a chuckle, and he smirked.

"I didn't know you had it in you," he said as he sat up with a grin.

In one motion Aomine strong armed Kagami into lying flat on the ground again. Now he was the one hovering over him, and Kagami was the one with the dumbfounded face.

"Seriously. I can't believe you were the one to make the first move. I have to do something about that."

Aomine pounced, kissing Kagami with incredible force. Kagami's arms wrapped around Aomine's back, like a reflex. Aomine pried his way into Kagami's mouth with his tongue, as they both desperately explored each other, and clung to each other, fingers digging into skin and bunched up material.

Aomine stroked the inside of Kagami's mouth with his tongue, which Kagami sucked on hungrily. Grinding their hips against each other elicited groans from both of them. Kagami was getting lost in the heat he felt flooding his face and making him dizzy. Barely holding onto his senses, he gripped Aomine's hair tight, and abruptly forced him to break the kiss, pulling him back.

"Oi!" Aomine snapped.

Kagami had to catch his breath, and keep a tight grip to hold Aomine back. He forced them both to stand up.

"Come on," Kagami beckoned and started to turn away, but stopped at the angry quizzical look on Aomine's face. "Stupid. We can't do anything here—come— _on_!"

They grabbed all their stuff as if they'd just finished any average game, and they walked off, Kagami leading the way. Once they were outside his apartment door and Kagami grabbed for his keys, Aomine leaned against the wall and sighed, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Kagami didn't even have to look up from the doorknob to know there was some weird Aomine expression over his shoulder.

"We coulda done stuff there. It's dark. No one was  _around_ —" Aomine sounded a little annoyed.

"Outside? In public?"

"It doesn't matter. I don't care if we're  _outside_ —"

"I don't care if you don't care—I care." Kagami grumbled, finally getting the door open.

They dropped their stuff at the front door, still arguing, as they took their shoes off. Aomine relentless defended 'we could do it outside.' Kagami was just annoyed at how shameless he was about all that.

"Pervert." Kagami called him.

"Takes one to know one." Aomine smirked.

At that Kagami slammed Aomine against the wall, pinning his wrists, but stopping just short of kissing him, their faces a nose width apart,

"You don't deny it?"

"Eh? Of course i know i'm one with all the perverted things i've dreamt of doing to you." Aomine grinned.

Kagami pressed his whole body against Aomine, pushing him harder against the wall. There was no space between them. They could both feel each other's hearts pounding against their chests.

"As long as we're clear—" Kagami muttered before closing the distance and catching Aomine in another forceful kiss.

Aomine returned it with equal force, as their tongues collided, and they reveled in tasting each other for the second time. Both struggled against each other fighting for control. When Kagami let out a quiet groan, it lit a fire in Aomine, as he shoved Kagami hard, making him fall onto the couch a couple feet away.

"Tch." Kagami glared at Aomine as he slowly approached.

"Don't click your tongue at me. Kagami—" Aomine said as he lunged on top of him, and crashed their mouths back together, sliding his tongue back and forth along the roof of Kagami's mouth.

Kagami moaned a little louder, and as he quickly took in a sharp breath he quietly gasped, "— _Aomine_ —"

They both surrendered to the dizzying bliss, sucking and nipping at each other's tongues, as they ran their hands lower and lower down each other's body. Aomine flushed with heat every time his touch made Kagami shiver and shudder.

The faces Kagami made as Aomine slowly inserted one finger after another, just made him want him more. When he finally thrust into him, Kagami's high pitched gasps almost made him climax right then and there. For how rough their foreplay was, now was quite the opposite. Aomine slowly rolled his hips, feeling every bit of Kagami's hot and tight insides. With a weak hand, Kagami pulled Aomine close to him, and they kissed. Aomine mimicked his thrusts with his tongue and slowly slid it in and out of Kagami's mouth. Every time Kagami groaned, it spurred Aomine on to find all the ways he could get those reactions.

They held tight to each other, dripping in sweat with heavy breaths, not having a clue as to just how long they took.

* * *

Much like with Kuroko. Kagami's relationship with Aomine didn't change much from what it already was. They'd just added a few activities that they didn't do with each other before. They still played one-on-one. They still argued about trivial things. They still complained about each other to their schoolmates.

Though it was tougher on Kagami. Since Kuroko was usually the one he complained to. He constantly found himself beginning a tirade on Aomine, only to catch himself awkwardly, and stop talking mid-sentence, while Kuroko's facial expression never changed once. It didn't come up often between them, but Aomine was the only one Kagami could talk about Kuroko with, and sometimes his extensive worrying made Aomine jealous.

"RELAX! I wouldn't have started things with you if it wasn't over between us."

"Yeah, yeah—"

"Don't  _'yeah'_  me. It's not like I'm the only one who had a relationship with Kuroko."

"But you don't see me hanging out with Tetsu all the time, or talking about him!"

"I can't exactly help it. We're classmates, friends, AND teammates. I'm going to be around Kuroko one way or another."

"And I KNOW that. But I don't have to like it—" Aomine snapped. "It's not like I can just stop being jealous."

And this was how the conversations usually went about Kuroko. Aomine always refused to offer Kagami any advice about how to talk to him or whatever because that would make more trouble for himself if he did. He'd have even more reason to be jealous of Kuroko if he helped Kagami fix things.

"Unlike you, I don't dig my own graves—"

"HA!" Kagami spouted.

"—Tch—So I'm not gonna help you with Tetsu."

* * *

It's not that Aomine didn't care about Kuroko. Hell, he might still be with him if he hadn't made certain choices in middle school. He knew Kagami was the person Kuroko was closest to, and he'd never deprive him of a friend. He never asked Kagami about the details of how he and Kuroko broke up because he was afraid of what kind of guilt he'd get, knowing exactly how Kuroko was hurt because of him.

Whenever he thought of Kuroko, the same words always came to mind, "Why is it always me who hurts you?"

He couldn't voice these things to Kagami though. It was bad enough Kagami's normal behavior regarding Kuroko made him jealous. He didn't need to go talk his worries about Kuroko, that would probably make Kagami jealous as well.

* * *

Many times, once they began their relationship, Kagami would return from practice to find Aomine asleep at his front door, so Kagami eventually gave him an extra key, so he wouldn't draw the neighbors' attention. After that, it was always a toss up as to whether Aomine would be asleep on the couch or on Kagami's bed.

Sometimes Aomine wouldn't be there, but Kagami would find an empty carton of milk in the fridge or some half-eaten food or dirty dishes in the sink, and he'd know that Hurricane Aomine had blown through and left before he'd even returned.

"Do you EVER go to school?! I don't understand how you have so much time to make a such mess of my apartment and then not even be there when I get home!" Kagami spat with a fire in his eyes, furiously grabbing all the utensils and containers Aomine left on the counter.

"Eh?" Aomine remained unphased with a bored, tired look on his face. "We're allowed to leave school grounds during lunchtime, and sometimes I come here."

"Isn't this farther away from your school than your place?!"

"So I'm a little late to my afternoon class, so what?"

Kagami facepalmed.

"Don't give me that, Kagami. You're not the best student, so who are you to hound me about this?! It's bad enough with Satsuki at school. I don't need you getting on my case when I'm not at school."

No matter how angry or annoyed Kagami got, it always resolved with a makeout session or Aomine buying Kagami groceries. Sometimes both.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only chapter that BEGINS with a breakup because I LITERALLY could not imagine ANY other reason Kuroko and Kagami would break up, except for one of them having new feelings for another person. I didn't plan for there to be so much angst in this story, but this setup kind of made it inevitable in this chapter (and the next one).
> 
> i used the word "buffer-free" above, and i realized, long after I wrote it, that if you change the f's to t's you get a pokemon.
> 
> ALSO, when I wrote Aomine's line "don't click your tongue at me" i couldn't help but feel the urge to write "the only one who can click their tongue at me is me." but it didn't quite fit the mood XD.


	9. Kuroko Was Kise's First Boyfriend & Kise Was Kuroko's Third Boyfriend

Kise has ALWAYS been hounding Kuroko: "Kurokocchi" this and "Kurokocchi" that. Kuroko was always a little cold to him, but it might've just seemed that way because Kise's fantastical and energetic optimism can never hold up to Kuroko's extreme frankness.

Once he got to know Kuroko's power, and became a regular on the team, he was always wanting Kuroko to pass to him, but as per Akashi's rules of strategy, Kuroko's passes were only for Aomine. Even though they were clearly good friends, Kise still tried to appeal to Kuroko before and after practice, inviting him places, and such. Kuroko's response was always either "I'm going to  _'fill in the blank'_  with Aomine-kun." If he wasn't doing anything with Aomine, and Kise knew this, thinking Kuroko couldn't say no, Kuroko's answer was still "No." Why? "Because I don't want to." And Kise would usually cry, "So mean!" as Kuroko walked off.

Kise actually went as far to confess one time, which, unbeknownst to him, was while Kuroko was dating Aomine.

When it comes to Kuroko, Kise can never be subtle. There was a day, when periodically he kept popping up by Kuroko's side, which wasn't out of the ordinary, but it seemed to be happening between every class period, which was waaay more often than normal. Usually, Kise would go on and on about something Kuroko didn't care about, and Kuroko would nod, or just look like he wasn't paying attention, even though he was 'listening.' This day, however, each time Kise appeared before Kuroko, he'd always open his mouth like he was going to say something, stand there paralyzed for a bit, before looking at Kuroko to see that Kuroko was staring at him, and he'd blush furiously and run away yelling, "Sorry, I just forgot I had to—" but he'd never finish the sentence and he'd be gone. Different versions of this exact pattern happened again and again, and though Kuroko didn't really pay attention to how often Kise talked to him, this time was an exception.

To figure out what was going on, before practice, Kuroko actually went and found Kise talking to someone, and tapped him from behind. Kise turned around all relaxed and normal, until he saw it was Kuroko, and he jumped a foot in the air, eyes wide with surprise.

"K—Ku—Kurokocchi!" He gasped, looking like a deer in headlights.

"Kise-kun—"

"W—why aren't you going to the locker room?"

"I came to find Kise-kun because you've been acting strange."

Kise pointedly avoided Kuroko's eyes, switching between staring at different spots on the floor and the wall and the ceiling. He'd even worked up a sweat, as his cheeks reddened. Then he looked down at his feet, and clenched his fists in resolve.

"KUROKOCCHI! I like you!" He bowed deeply, yelling at the floor.

A silence fell, and all they could hear was the squeaking of shoes in the distant gym and some kids walking down the hallway. This was the first time Kise had ever confessed to anyone, so he wasn't sure what to do next. It wasn't out of character for Kuroko to say nothing, which just made it harder. He decided to go with something he remembered from shoujo manga he'd read:

"So—so please go out with me!" he yelled, still at the floor, before straightening up and bowing his head to hide his eyes behind his hair.

"Kise-kun?" Kise lifted his face up in hope, "I politely refuse." Kuroko said with the same deadpan he said most things.

Unlike the other times he'd been turned down by Kuroko, Kise was just silent, and he turned away first. It was strange for him to be going in the opposite direction of Kuroko. He stiffly walked, leaning on the wall for support.

"Kise-kun..." Kuroko called after him, but he didn't respond.

In this situation, he thought it best to let Kise go.

* * *

Leading up to the Seirin vs Kaijo practice game, Kuroko once again struggled to deal with the one-sided crush from Kise. Kise was always inviting Kuroko to do things or wanting to meet him to do things Kuroko was already doing, and most of the time Kuroko turned him down. He had numerous, obnoxious, overly expressive, sad faces whenever Kuroko was a little too blunt for Kise's sensitive ears, or straight up shot him down on the spot. All through this he also tried to convince Kuroko to transfer to Kaijou, using various superficial reasons.

Anytime Kuroko did anything with him or had any conversation with him, Kise always had renewed vigor, like he thought "this was a sign" that maybe Kurokocchi changed his feelings. After their practice game, and Kise was reeling from the loss, he decided to go for it again, when he pulled Kuroko aside from his team. He didn't try any casual conversation or buildup or small talk, he immediately blurted out in one breath:

"KUROKOCCHI, I still like you! Will you go out with me?!" He didn't do the ridiculous bow he did the first time.

There was a longer pause here than the first time over a year ago. When Kuroko still hadn't said anything, Kise turned to look Kuroko in the eye first. It was subtle since Kuroko rarely displayed expressions, but Kise thought he detected a hint of a pained look on his face. Kuroko wasn't flustered, not that he'd ever seen Kuroko flustered in the first place. If Kuroko had something to say, he'd say it. Kise took a deep breath and laughed it off.

"I get it. You don't have to say anything." Kise said in defeat. Now he was the one with a pained expression, but he quickly changed the subject to basketball, and Kagami.

* * *

When Kuroko and Kagami broke up because of Aomine, Kuroko was a little down—a lot down. With his relationship with Aomine, he'd foreseen the end before it happened, but Kagami, he hadn't been able to come up with any reason or doubt that would indicate an end. Of course that reason would be Aomine. That little development left him depressed. The only boyfriends he ever had would now be each other's boyfriend. So he felt a little lost, and quite lonely.

The first one to seek him out after this happened was Kise. Kise had been thinking about him ever since Kuroko so loudly cheered for him in his game against Fukuda. He could have sprinted over right there and then to console him, but he at least waited for the school day to end. Kuroko let him visit for a bit, but he wasn't much of a talker anyway. Every school day after that he found Kise waiting for him. In the past, Kuroko would have at this point said something bold like, ' _doesn't Kise-kun have his own life?'_  the way he'd been coming to see him all the time. But he couldn't bring himself to turn the boy away, especially if he'd caught a glimpse of Kagami and Aomine together, or overheard Kagami on the phone with Aomine, or even Kagami casually mentioning Aomine in conversation. Kise was a welcome distraction, who could bring a smile to his face.

* * *

For two weeks, Kise had walked Kuroko home every day after school. Today, Kise had come to Kuroko's classroom, as Kuroko was late leaving, and still putting his things away. Kise felt anxious. He'd already confessed to Kuroko twice before, to no avail, but something felt different, which gave him courage. If he didn't blurt something out now, he might never do it.

"Kurokocchi," Kise said in a pained voice, "please—let me do things to you..." leaning his head against Kuroko's back.

After a long pause, Kuroko quietly said, "—okay."

Kise looked up with widened, tear-stained eyes, in disbelief. He was so used to Kuroko rejecting him that he had just expected that reaction again. Slowly and reluctantly he slid his hands around Kuroko's waist, but hesitated at the base of his shirt.

"Kurokocchi?" He whispered, wanting to make sure he didn't imagine that answer.

"I said, okay." Kuroko's voice was low and monotone.

Ever so slowly, Kise snaked his hands up the front of Kuroko's uniform, feeling around for sensitive spots, and he lowered his head to gently suck and tease Kuroko's neck with his teeth and tongue. The first time he heard Kuroko's breath hitch in reaction sent a heat straight through his body. Both of their breathing got heavier, and Kuroko shivered as Kise lightly traced his fingers over his chest.

After a couple minutes of this, Kuroko managed to get a little of his voice back, "K—Kise—k-kun, we're at—sch—"he was cut off as Kise grazed a sensitive spot.

"Don't worry Kurokocchi," Kise said in between kisses down his neck, "We won't be here long enough to be seen."

Kise slid his hand down Kuroko's front, and grabbed his chin with the other, to pull him into a kiss, and silencing Kuroko's reaction. He just wanted to touch Kuroko. He just wanted to make him feel good and maybe briefly forget about the current painful things. He started stroking Kuroko slowly, but steadily increased his pace. Kuroko's hips occasionally bucked in reaction. Kise rubbed him faster and faster. Kuroko was getting close, and Kise could sense it. He broke the kiss and slowly traced his tongue down Kuroko's neck. The shock of that sudden sensation along with the movements of Kise's hand were more than enough to make Kuroko come.

They were both gasping for breath, as they gently separated, leaning against desks for support. They didn't have to undo or remove a single piece of clothing, so when a couple students walked by the classroom a few minutes later, none were the wiser.

As they gathered their things to leave, Kise asked, "Can I still walk you home?"

Kuroko's face was still flushed from their encounter. He didn't look Kise in the eye, but he clearly nodded his head without saying a word. Kise smiled slightly, but that sight of Kuroko still made him sad. He could read Kuroko's depression so easily.

Of course, Kise thought, it's not like Kuroko's sadness could just be eliminated by being together just once. If he wanted to help Kuroko, this would have to become a regular thing. He couldn't leave Kuroko alone. He cared too much, and it was too clear that Kuroko just wasn't himself. Kuroko always spent his time helping everyone else, but wasn't one to ask for help himself. So Kise decided to help without being asked.

* * *

Since being down, Kise's attention had made Kuroko feel a little better, distracted at least. Kuroko would just let Kise do whatever he wanted, not really getting involved himself. Since all Kise wanted was to make Kuroko feel good, there was no reason to turn him down.

While eliciting shudders and shivers and, moans as reactions from Kuroko, Kise would whisper or groan over and over 'Kurokocchi.' Kise was good at this. Kuroko couldn't help but moan 'Kise-kun' multiple times while Kise sucked him off. Kise would repeatedly check that anything he's doing feels good for Kuroko because he didn't want to do anything that was painful or uncomfortable. Kise would mutter things like, "I want to make Kurokocchi feel good," or "I want to make Kurokocchi forget," (as in forget Kagami and Aomine). Since Kise always checked and asked, it just became normal for Kuroko to start responding without Kise's prompting: "yes," "there," "more," "harder," "faster."

Sometimes Kise stopped by Kuroko's school on lunch breaks, and they'd find an empty bathroom or closet and Kise would go down on him. This became a normal thing between them.

Even though it was Kise initiating everything, he didn't want to be seme, saying things like, "Can I have Kurokocchi inside me?" or "I want to feel Kurokocchi inside me." Kuroko would lay there, and Kise would straddle him, and even put him inside himself. Kuroko did want to see what kind of faces Kise would make, but Kise couldn't possibly know this with Kuroko's silence. After riding him a while, Kise would say things like, "Does Kurokocchi want to cum inside me?" or "Kurokocchi can always cum inside me," or "I want to be full of Kurokocchi."

Most of their encounters was either handjob or a blowjob. The only times they went further was if either Kise's or Kuroko's family wasn't at home. They weren't so daring as to go all the way at school.

* * *

Kise thought he felt Kuroko's mood improving a bit, but it was harder to tell with the relationship they were engaging in, and he didn't feel like he could just  _ask_  Kuroko what he was feeling. Deciding to believe his intuition that Kuroko was feeling better, he decided to ask about something he'd be wanting to do for a while.

They were in the middle of undressing each other in Kise's bedroom when he asked, "Can I—Can I be inside Kurokocchi?" Kise asked both nervous and serious. If it were anyone but ultimate pokerfaced Kuroko, Kise couldn't imagine asking this of anyone else so outright. It was only possible for him because it was Kuroko.

Kuroko made eye contact, and like always, had his signature blank stare, but then he was the first to break eye contact, and looked down, hiding his face, which was unusual for him. He appeared to be thinking hard. Waiting for a response, Kise intensely stared at the top of Kuroko's head, the only part he could see. After an unusually long silence for Kuroko, who tended to answer questions quite quickly, he quietly replied, "okay."

Kise gently pushed Kuroko back on the bed and began rubbing and kneading Kuroko's skin with his palms, as he removed Kuroko's clothing. Kise then leaned over him and kissed him, softly at first, but soon they pressed into each other's mouth with their tongues, making them both moan.

"Let me know if anything hurts," Kise said, breaking their kiss. "I don't want to do anything that makes Kurokocchi feel bad." He stressed before resuming their desperate kiss.

When Kise finally entered him, the warm, wet, tight, sensation was better than he'd ever imagined. He moved slowly, paying close attention to Kuroko's reactions, already familiar with how his body moved and voice sounded when he felt good. With all they'd done so far, this by far got the most out of Kuroko he'd seen. Kuroko called his name quite a bit, sometimes without the honorific, and got the loudest he'd ever been. Kise actually felt Kuroko's fingers dig into his back as they went faster and faster, unable to kiss anymore for all their gasping and groaning.

Kise had a little more hope for Kuroko after this encounter.

* * *

Nothing changed, though. Kuroko still didn't seem like himself after they were together 2 months. Despite Kuroko allowing him to do all these things, Kise was really starting to think that Kuroko just didn't feel the same or didn't care at all. He was troubled by this, and started acting a little more dominant. He stopped always asking Kuroko if every little thing is okay, and just did things to him, but Kuroko didn't object to anything.

After a while of this behavior, Kise withdrew. You can only maintain a relationship so long when it feels entirely one-sided. It was always Kise seeking Kuroko out, and taking the lead, and initiating everything. So there was just a point where he stopped coming to see Kuroko. Kise wasn't just depressed though. He had had a load of modeling work for a while, and was previously jumping through hoops to always make time to see Kuroko. He'd just stopped jumping through hoops, and was still busy.

Five days went by, the longest time Kise ever went without seeing Kuroko since they began this relationship. Then, Kise got a text from Kuroko asking where he was. He replied saying he was at work, in Midtown Tower, for  _ato_ , in between shoots. Kise didn't think anything of it. Kuroko didn't reply to his answer. That was the first time he could remember Kuroko initiating contact—ever. Maybe Kuroko missed him? No, Kuroko would say something. He's so straightforward.

He did his next shoot, and was even more tired. He returned to his dressing room, and jumped two feet in the air, half his water bottle sloshing out onto the floor, when he almost ran straight into Kuroko standing just inside the room.

"KUROKOCCHI?!" Kise almost slipped on the water he just spilled. "How—How did you get in here?! Not just anyone can  _walk_  in!"

"I asked the front desk where the  _ato_  shoot was, and they told me."

"But, security—"

"—They didn't see me. I tried to get their attention, but then just walked by them."

Kise let out a laughter of defeat. Of course. OF COURSE, Kuroko would easily waltz in here, without permission, and no one would stop him. Sometimes he forgets that people just don't notice Kuroko.

"Why are you here?" Kise asked in a strained voice, suppressing his own hopes as to why Kuroko was here.

"To see Kise-kun." Kuroko said plainly, "I thought that was obvious. I'm not a model or anything, so I don't belong here," Kuroko continued in a ' _I thought you were at least smart enough to realize that_ , _but I guess I was wrong'_  kind of tone.

"—But why?" Kise wouldn't believe it unless her heard Kuroko say it.

"I missed Kise-kun."

Kise started bawling, and Kuroko just kept staring at him with the same old blank expression.

"Then—then—WHYDIDNTYOUSAYTHATINYOUR—TEXT?!" He cried out almost incoherently through his gross sobbing.

"I thought it was important enough that I should say it to Kise-kun's face instead of Kise-kun's phone."

Kise forced his bleary eyes open, barely making out Kuroko's face through his tears.

"Really?!" He wiped his face with his arm, leaving it disgustingly wet. "Kurokocchi—IMSOHAPPY!" He started crying uncontrollably again, and pounced on Kuroko to wrap him tightly in a hug.

Kuroko smiled and gently patted his head

After that, their relationship became more balanced. They did coupley things, though Kuroko did outright refuse the incredibly overtly, cutesy, lovey dovey, couple things that Kise really wanted to do.

Kise seemed like such an outgoing type the way he was always all over Kuroko, but the moment Kuroko made any move on him, he's falling over blushing, and can't even look at Kuroko, hiding his face, and would exclaim, "Kurokocchi, why would you do that?!"

"Kise-kun said he wanted to—"

"—Tshhhhh not so loud, in public, Kurokocchi. Somethings are better left in private."

"Then Kise-kun should watch what he demands in public," Kuroko always said in reply.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING! AND YOUR KUDOS AND LOVELY COMMENTS!
> 
> I'd like to know which chapter/pairing you thought was the best/in-character.
> 
> i'm glad you enjoyed my headcanons :)
> 
> NOTE: I don't imagine these two being endgame. I don't know who I want as endgame for Kuroko or Kagami or Aomine. So we're just open ended here at the end. I might add another chapter for another pairing in the future. But I'm calling this completed as of now, since this was where I planned on ending it.
> 
> Originally the title of this fic was going to be "Kagami, Kuroko and Aomine's Decidedly Complicated Love Lives." That was the title before I added in the midotaka chapter, so before that, every chapter had one of those three featured. But I like the cheekier meta one I ended up going with.


End file.
